1 plus 1 plus 1 equals Two Right?
by Virgo Writer
Summary: Noone could accuse Sora of taking the easy road, but the choice that lays ahead of her might make them change their mind.Will she follow her heart?Or will she play it safe knowing the only man who could hurt her is the only man she could ever love TaiVSMa
1. Two Guys And A Girl

Disclaimer – I don't own it.

1+1+1 = 2 Right? – Two Guys and Girl

            Dear diary.

            I've faced monsters larger than some of the biggest buildings in Japan, saved worlds from beings beyond the comprehension of normal human beings, even passed a killer English exam in less than an hour, but none of that compares to this. I have to make the hardest decision of my life.   Why?  Simple, two guys one girl.  

I've known the two of them since I was 12years old, when we met at camp.  There's Thai, the leader, the one with a heart full of courage, compassion and strength.  The one who would risk everything for the ones he loves, his family, his friends and me.  Then there's Matt, the one whose heart is filled with the values of friendship.  The handsome, romantic musician with me in his sights.

Lucky me.  I have to choose between the two most perfect guys in the entire universe.  Why?  Because I know I'm in love, I just don't know which one I am more in love with.

I fell in love with Thai in the digital world.  It was something about how brave and kind he is.  How safe and warm I felt to be near him.  How relaxing it felt to hear him breathe.  How welcoming and caring his eyes were when he looked at me, and it made me feel like I was the only one there, like I was all he could see.

But it was in the real world I fell in love with Matt.  His songs seemed to speak to me, like they were sung just to me.  I felt calm at his concerts just to be in his presence, but to be inches apart I would feel so nervous.

I remember the day at the concert.  I hated the way he looked at me when I told him I wanted to keep myself free, for Matt.   He looked like the ground had just crumbled away beneath him and he was falling into some dark depressing abyss.  I wished I could have just crawled under a rock and stayed there for the rest of my life.  I still can't believe that I did that to one of the people I love.  Why did I have to go and fall in love with two best friends?

Signed

Zora 

"Zora dinners ready," her mother called from the dinning room.

"Just a sec Mom," she called back as she shut her diary.  She quickly made her way to the dinning room.

"So is Thai or the other one coming over tonight?" her mother asked.

"No.  Neither Thai or Matt are coming over," Zora sighed.

If her mother had a choice in a decision then it would be so much easier.  Thai had won over her mother with his irresistible charm.  Thai would never dare hurt her in anyway; he would never cheat on her and never lie to her.  He was everything a mother would want for her daughter, handsome, charming, compassionate, brave and honest.  He was her mother's definition of Mr. Right.

Zora had talked to all her friends trying to get them to contribute some sort of opinion to her decision, but they all just said it was her decision.  Even Kari seemed impartial even though her brother was one of the candidates.  The hardest decision she was ever going to make in her life and suddenly they all decided it wasn't their place to interfere.  How she missed the old days when that was all they ever did.

"What's wrong?" her mother asked as she watched her daughter pick at her food like a bird.  "Don't tell me I'm a worse cook than I thought?"

"No its not your cooking," she replied glumly.

"Your mind elsewhere?  If they love you as much as you do them they will respect your decision."

"And how do I know if they love me?"

"You'll know because they won't be able to bear seeing you like this, just like I can't.  You toss and turn at night you're not eating properly, love isn't supposed to do that to you."

Ding! Dong!

"I'll go get it," he mother said leaving her daughter to think.  She returned a few seconds later with a bouquet of roses.  "It seems these are for you."

Zora read the card aloud.  "Zora, you looked like you needed a little cheering up so I hope you enjoy these.  Love Thai."  She brought the roses up to her nose and sniffed them.  "They smell amazing.  I'll go find a vase."

Zora left the room and went to find a vase.  She placed the flowers in the vase and returned to the dinner table.

"So it seems the flowers lived to their true purpose," her mother smiled.

And for the first time that day, Zora smiled back.  A small smile, but a smile all the same.

---------- to be continued ----------

So how was that?  Please review and tell me which one you want her to choose.  I hope it wasn't as bad as my first attempt at a digimon fanfic.  Please read my next chapter.  Thanks


	2. Love Should be a Crime

Thank you to those of you who reviewed. I can't answer who she chooses yet because I don't actually know. This chapter is about Tai but the next one will be about Matt. Promise.  
  
If you read this chapter before what happened is that I accidentally posted the chapter I was writing instead of the one that I had finished. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own it.  
  
   
  
1+1+1 = 2 Right? - Love should be a crime  
  
Journal 14 Dec  
  
I must be the worlds greatest moron. This gorgeous, kind, friendly, smart, beautiful, honest, generous, caring . . . What was I on about? Oh yeah. This amazing girl tells me that she thinks she might be in love with my best friend. Now any normal guy would start by asking if she had been seeing both of us. She would reply yes. Then a normal guy would have told her that he didn't want to see her anymore then walk away. Now believe me any other girl I would have done that in a flash. But it isn't any other girl. Its Sora.  
  
Instead I ask her if she ever had feelings for me. She nods and says that she still does. So I kiss her and tell her she has a decision to make and that I'll always feel this way no matter her decision. Ever since then I've been trying to do two things. One figure out how I feel for her. Two prove that I'm worth everything she's going through.  
  
Yesterday I realised what I feel. You know that feeling where you get butterflies in your stomach? That's how I feel when she walks into a room. And you know how sometimes you have this clever line in your head to say, but when the time comes you can't speak? That's what happens every time she looks at me. You know when your heart starts racing and your palms start sweating? That's how I feel to be near her. Then there's that feeling when your knees suddenly get weak? That's what its like to kiss her. And you know how for everyone there's this one person, and all they have to do is smile to light up your whole universe? That's her.  
  
I was watching Kari and TK when I realised it. We were all hangin out at the beach and those two were having a race. He was way ahead but then he just slowed down almost to a crawl. It was obvious he let her win, then he carried her around on his shoulders for ten minutes. When I think of true, pure love I always think of Kari and TK. After all everything they've ever gone through has been together, they're always right by each others side, they would surrender everything for each other including male pride.  
  
Could I surrender everything for Sora? I asked myself. The answer was yes. That was when I realised that I've always been in love with Zora since the day we met, and that I couldn't bear to loose her. But then, even if I do love her, she loves Matt.  
  
Love should be crime.  
  
"Hey Tai," Kari said popping her head inside his door. "You wanna watch a movie?"  
  
"What movie?" he asked.  
  
TK came up behind her and said, "Chick flicks. Kari's choice."  
  
"I'll have you know that '10 Things I Hate About You' and 'Never Been Kissed' are extremely good movies?" she stated. "Especailly compared to a movie about brain eating teenage zombies."  
  
"That's right we got 'Mutant Teenage Zombies' out too," TK added.  
  
"The one with Sarah Michelle Gellar?" Tai questioned.  
  
"Like there's any other?" TK said.  
  
"Anything but that," Kari pleaded. "How about 'Bring It On'? Its got girls in skanky cheerleader outfits, as well as that other chick from Buffy. Eliza what's-her-name."  
  
"If you insist" TK said mischieviously.  
  
"You sure I won't be a third wheel?" Thai asked.  
  
"Course not," Kari said.  
  
Thai went and sat down on the arm chair while Kari and TK cuddled up on the couch. Kari and TK had been going out for about two years, since the day they admitted their feelings.  
  
Thai kind of felt sorry for Davis though. No matter what he did he never had a chance. Kari and TK were perfect for each other, everything about them was a perfect match. They're like yin and yang, two opposites that come together in perfect harmony. Those two were just meant to be.  
  
He always thought him and Sora were like that, a perfect match, two souls entwined. He sighed. He couldn't stop thinking about her even for a minute. Where ever he looked there was always something there to remind him of her, a photograph, a scent, even a simple word could be traced back to Sora. They were like roots, if he let them go he would fall. He sighed again and tried to concentrate on the movie.  
  
A few hours later the movie was over and he went back to his room. He'd thought about Sora at least fifty times since the movie started. 'How will I ever be able to cope if she chooses Matt, if I can't even bear to be away from her for a day?' he asked himself. 'I wonder if she got my flowers. Maybe I should call her.' After thinking about her for an hour and weighing up the pros and cons of calling her he finally decided against it. He said good night to his sister then went to bed hoping tomorrow would be a better day.  
  
---------- to be continued ----------  
  
Hope people liked this chapter. Next one will probably be Matt's journal or diary or whatever I decide to call it. Remember to tell me which one she should pick when you review. 


	3. Why We Fall In Love

This is the much-promised Matt chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer(- I don't own it.  
  
1 + 1 + 1 = 2 Right? - Why We Fall In Love  
  
1 Log 15/12  
  
You probably know better than anyone that I've always been jealous of Tai. He's always been able to be so brave no matter the situation. There isn't a time that I can think of when Tai has been really afraid for himself, maybe Sora, Kari, Oagumon, even me, but never have I seen him scared for his own life.  
  
When I first met Tai, to me he was everything that I wanted to be and more. He was everything I strive to be. He was the brave leader who everyone followed without questioning. He was a friend to all of us, even a second brother to TK. That's what pushed me over the edge, I felt that he was a better brother to TK than I could ever be. Yeah, I know. I had a really freaky interpretation of things back when I was younger.  
  
I never ever thought that I would come close to everything he has. I thought it was beyond me, just a dream. He had the perfect family, the perfect girlfriend, just the perfect life. Then his perfect girlfriend fell for someone else. His perfect girlfriend fell in love with me.  
  
Sora's pretty, smart, athletic, kind. Like I said, she's the perfect girlfriend. So what do you do when your best friends girlfriend falls in love with you? I wish I could answer that question. She told him that she was in love with me.  
  
I was on cloud nine. She was in love with me. I bet Tai. Then I found out the bad part. Not only does she love me; she's also in love with Tai.  
  
Is it suppose to hurt this much? I mean I found out that she's in love with the two of us, but when I found that out we hadn't gone on a date, we hadn't even kissed, so what does that mean? Does it mean that I'm in love with her? Does it mean that I just screwed up 5 years of friendship? Or did I just plain old screw up?  
  
This would never happen to anyone else. Lucky me. I fell in love with her, she fell in love with me, and she's still in love with Tai. I'm pretty sure that this isn't how love is suppose to work. I always thought love was about finding your other half, you know, becoming whole. So we've got three halves. This is not going to be pretty.  
  
Matt slipped his log back into its hiding place. It was just him and his dad but he hid it anyway.  
  
"Am I really in love with Sora?" Matt asked himself. He sighed knowing he probably wasn't going to like the answer to his question. So he sighed again and tried to write something in his songbook.  
  
Lately he had had a bit of trouble with his writing. It wasn't that he couldn't write anything. He was writing just as much as before, maybe more. The problem was that all he could write were love songs.  
  
He looked at the one he was writing at the moment. 'Why love?' he had called it. He was about half way through it. He got out his guitar and started to play and sing what he had so far.  
  
1.1 "I'm not some one who spends  
  
Their whole lifetime just searching  
  
Searching for some deeper love.  
  
I don't spend long nights gazing  
  
Just wishing  
  
Just dreaming  
  
Looking for some perfect love  
  
I know is not out there  
  
Some where  
  
I'll stick with misery.  
  
Tell me  
  
Why do fools fall in love?  
  
And where do angels dare to tread?  
  
And why do they say that loves like a rainbow?  
  
It falls to the ground  
  
It cannot be found  
  
Why do people fall in love?  
  
I sit every night  
  
By my window just thinking  
  
Just thinking of what lies beyond.  
  
Can anyone hear me?  
  
Don't know if you're listening  
  
Please tell me if I'm right or wrong.  
  
Could it be out there?  
  
Somewhere  
  
Waiting for me?  
  
Is this what we're all living for . . .  
  
Tell me  
  
Why do fools fall in love?  
  
And where do angels dare to tread?  
  
And why do they say that loves like a rainbow?  
  
It falls to the ground  
  
It cannot be found  
  
Why do people fall in love?  
  
I've always believed  
  
That all love was untrue  
  
That one of these days  
  
It would be clear."  
  
This is where he stopped, as he hadn't finished it yet. Then suddenly it hit him and he began to sing and play again.  
  
1.1.1 "That one of these days  
  
It would be clear  
  
Now it's here in my arms  
  
I see it all, so near yet  
  
How it could be  
  
I wish she was kissing me now  
  
  
  
Tell me  
  
Why do fools fall in love?  
  
And where do angels dare to tread?  
  
And why do they say that loves like a rainbow?  
  
It falls to the ground  
  
It cannot be found  
  
Why do people fall in love?  
  
I know  
  
Why the fools fall in love  
  
And where the angels dare to tread  
  
I know why they say that loves like a rainbow  
  
Rainbows never end  
  
They just curve and bend  
  
I know why we fall in love  
  
I know why we fall in love . . .  
  
I know why we fall in love . . .  
  
I know why I fell in love"  
  
Matt smiled to himself. He had finished and it was exactly how he felt. That's one of the things he loved about music. He could write a song and it would tell him and everyone else around him how he felt as simply as possible. For the past week he had been feeling really confused about himself and Sora, but a simple song and he knew. He realized now that he had fallen in love.  
  
Then he sighed. He also knew that Tai was in love with her. Tai and Sora had one of those love at first sight deals going on and Tai wasn't gonna give her up without a fight. People say that when you're in love all that mattered to you was the other person's happiness. He hoped that Sora would choose him and he hoped that Tai loved Sora enough to care more about her happiness than his own.  
  
Matt cleared his head and looked over at his bedside clock. 12:15. He decided that he may as well get to sleep, he had school in the morning and for some weird reason Ms. Souko frowns strongly upon sleeping in homeroom. He flicked off his light and slipped into a sleep haunted by images of a certain redhead.  
  
---------- to be continued -----------  
  
How was that? This shows how long it took me to post it doesn't it. Well I hope you liked this chapter, please review. Thanks for reading. 


	4. Merry Freakin' Christmas

I think this is one of my best chapters ever so I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own it.  
  
1 + 1 + 1 = 2 Right? - Merry Freakin' Christmas  
  
1 December 24  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
'Tis the season to be jolly. Fa lah lah lah freakin' lah. (A/N: I know Sora's probably not the type of person who would say freakin' she seems too innocent but you know as well as I do that there are worse words I could use that also begin with f and it ain't fire truck.) Everyone can go deck the halls as much as they want but there isn't a chance that I'm going to be participating in anything requiring even the tiniest amount of Christmas cheer. I have enough trouble keeping this fake smile plastered on my face without being expected to sing Yule time carols with a bunch of psychos.  
  
Luckily my mom realizes that or I wouldn't have the slightest hesitation to jumping out of my window and thus my doom. But hey, it is to be expected. I've never been able to work well under pressure, like my science exam. I almost burst out crying when the teacher accidentally told us we had half an hour left when really we had only been in there half an hour, but that's a totally different story.  
  
Well at least I have one less thing to stress about. I made my decision. It took me awhile but I finally made it. I decided. So why do I feel so terrible?  
  
I'm preparing to give one of them the best Christmas present ever, not that I'm shallow or anything. But I'm also about to give another the worst.  
  
In a perfect world everything would just fall into place on its own accord, and we wouldn't have to worry about making the wrong decision because it would always be the right one. In a perfect world, I wouldn't have to make this decision.  
  
Its just more proof of my imperfect world. Nothing ever goes the way you plan it. There's always something stopping you from reaching your goals. And nothing is ever what it seems. In this world there are always two sides, two roads, and two consequences. You can never be certain whether or not you made the right decision and you can never go back and change it when you reach the dead-end. But I guess that's the meaning of life, reaching the dead end and finding ways around your obstacles, no matter what they are, physical or emotional.  
  
I know I'm not alone, wishing for my perfect world. But sometimes, the obstacles are what make the journey.  
  
Signed  
  
1.1 Sora  
  
1.1.1 She sighed and replaced her diary back in its usual spot underneath her clothes. She looked over at her watch. 6:00 p.m. He'd be there to pick her up in an hour and she was dreading seeing him more and more with each passing second.  
  
She went to change knowing that this meeting was inevitable. It would have to happen sometime, sooner or later, but she could already picture the look on his face as she told him her decision and she knew that seeing it in person would make her question everything all over again.  
  
An hour later they were off to their favorite restaurant 'Mi Casa El Verdi'.  
  
"Um . . . before we start I think there's something I need to tell you," she told him.  
  
"Go ahead, I'm listening," he said attentively.  
  
"Well I'm really sorry," she started tears welling in her eyes. "But I thought I should tell you this first before I tell anyone else so that you can hear from me rather than some twisted version from the local gossips. I really am sorry, I care for you so much and I can't stand to have to do this to you. I made my decision. I choose him. I'm so sorry."  
  
And there it was, that look. The one she knew would appear the moment the words came out of her mouth. The one she had been dreading since she made her decision. The one that broke her heart in two. The one that made her feel like scum and made her regret everything she had just said.  
  
The eyes that had always been full of joy, honesty and hope instantly filled with pain. His jaw, which had always seemed so strong and sure going slack and uncertain. His smile, a smile that had always put the sun to shame dulled. The light just disappeared from his face and all that was left was a lifeless shell of what he had once been. And all that remained of his heart were a few twisted scraps.  
  
1.1.1.1 'Merry freakin' Christmas'  
  
---------- to be continued ----------  
  
Don't you just love cliffhangers? They seem to make the story just so much more enjoyable specially when they've just made the biggest decision of their life. Go ahead call me names, call me evil, you'll still have to wait for the next chapter.  
  
Please review. I've got a character in mind for her to choose, but decisions aren't always final. 


	5. The Point of Love

Disclaimer - I don't own it.  
  
1 + 1 + 1 = 2 Right? - The Point Of Love  
  
"I really am sorry Tai," Sora offered.  
  
He forced a tiny smile onto his face, hoping it would make her feel better, but it didn't work. She could read his eyes; she could see the pain reflecting through them.  
  
"You don't have to keep apologizing Sora," Tai told her. "Its not your fault and its not Matt's. Stuff like this happens."  
  
"But it is my fault," she whispered meekly.  
  
Tai shook his head. "It isn't. I don't hate you for this, I could never hate you," he told her. "All I hope is that he appreciates you and doesn't take you for granted. That he doesn't let love slip through his fingers like I did. You are one of the best things that ever happened to me. Sometimes I can hardly believe that its true that I could have someone like you in my life, and I would like it so much if we could stay friends."  
  
He stood up from his chair and prepared to leave.  
  
"Wait Tai," she said.  
  
He looked at her and nodded urging her to go on.  
  
"Friends can eat dinner together, right?" she asked.  
  
He smiled slightly and nodded. "Friends can have dinner together."  
  
They sat down to their meal.  
  
1 Journal Dec 24  
  
I use to think that my worse date was my first one. I was so nervous that I fainted on the Ferris wheel. Well now it has moved to a distant second, because that title has found a new, more deserving candidate.  
  
Tonight's date is the obvious winner. I had planned to tell Sora that I love her tonight. Thankfully she told me her decision before I got a word in or I would have felt like such a fool. I can just imagine what it would have been like.  
  
'Sora I love you.'  
  
'I love you too, Tai. And I love Matt. I love him more than I could ever love you'  
  
Then I would have smiled as best I could and congratulated her.  
  
I don't think anyone else could know what this is like. I finally have enough courage to tell her how I feel, and she's made her decision.  
  
I think the worst part is that I'm happy for her. I don't hate her and I don't blame Matt. I truly am happy for her, and that's the worst part, not hating her. No matter what I do, I still love her; I may even be more in love with her than before.  
  
They say that when you're really in love with someone all that matters is their happiness. Mine just went out the window, but that doesn't seem to matter that much, because she's happy and I know that Matt will make her happy. Happier than I could have ever made her, and that's what hurts me so badly. That Matt can make her so happy, and I can't.  
  
At times I wish I had never met Sora. At least that way I wouldn't feel so terrible right now. I wouldn't have fallen so deep in love only to find that she didn't love me, or at least not as much as she loves Matt. But then, how would my life be without her? Pointless, lonely, insignificant, that's what it feels like now.  
  
Is this the point of love? Giving away your heart only to have it ripped to shreds by the one you love, the one you live for. And if it is, I don't want any part in it anymore. I give up on love. All it brings is pain and it just isn't worth it. All the times we had aren't worth the pain that I'm feeling right now. The pity I saw in her eyes, the fear. Will she ever look at me the same? The way she use to, like I was all she could see because she'll always be all I see.  
  
There's no point wishing for a Merry Christmas and even less for a Happy New Year. That went out the window with my hopes for a true and pure love, for her to return my love for her.  
  
I use to wish on stars when I was little. I use to think that whatever I wished would come true if I wished on the right star. Did I wish for Sora? Probably, I guess I got the wrong star, because my happy ending never came. I'm never making a wish again; nothing is worth this pain. Not even Sora.  
  
So here's to everyone who will be celebrating a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Nothing is what it seems and nothing is worth this much pain, especially not love.  
  
Tai turned to his dresser where he kept a photo of Sora and himself, arms wrapped around each other smiling.  
  
"Definitely not love," he said as he pushed the photo into the bin.  
  
---------- to be continued ----------  
  
Oh my gosh, I feel so sorry for Tai now and I kind of regret making her choose Matt. Tai's a nice guy; he doesn't deserve this. Damn you Sora. Well I hope you liked it, please review. 


	6. The Code of Friendship

Disclaimer - Don't own it.  
  
  
  
1 + 1 + 1 = 2 Right? - The Code of Friendship  
  
"It's me . . . hey Sora . . . Yeah its nice to talk to you . . . so is this about you two . . . what do you mean 'sort of' . . . really you have . . . anticipation . . . so what's the verdict . . . run that by me again . . . have you told him . . . you can't keep stuff like that bottled up, you made a good decision . . . he said that . . . sounds great . . . ok I'll see you then . . . bye."  
  
1.1.1.1 Log 25/12  
  
I am like the happiest person alive. Who wouldn't be in my situation? I just got the best Christmas present ever and it's all thanks to her. What is this magnificent present and why is it so magnificent?  
  
OK, imagine the happiest moment in your life whatever it is. Got that? Now think of that like a million times better. I feel like I'm walking on air and nothing could bring me down. Sora made her decision and guess what, she choose me.  
  
She picked me. I told you I had a good reason. She choose me. It hasn't quite sunk in yet so I'm probably going to keep repeating it again and again until it does. She picked me. Sora picked me. She choose me, and not Tai.  
  
All right, I take back what I said before, you know about nothing being able to bring me down. Almost nothing can bring me down. Now when you're this happy it takes a lot and I do mean a lot to bring you back to earth. Something like the death of a love one, or a disaster killing thousands. Or realizing that the girl that your best friend loves more than anything in the world and has been in love with since he first laid his eyes on her, just picked you over him. Priceless.  
  
Considering the events of our friendship together over the past five or so years, Tai isn't the sort of person to throw it all away for some girl. He would never ever do that over some girl. But the question is, would he do it for Sora?  
  
I'm probably the first person to admit that Sora is different from other girls. I have girls like June throwing themselves at me every time I appear in public, and believe me Sora is nothing like them. There's something about her that makes her stand out and grabs your attention away from anything and everything. She's got his inner-beauty that more than matches her beautiful exterior.  
  
I'm so glad Tai loves her so much. I know it sounds really stupid and crazy but it makes sense. When you love someone enough all that matters is their happiness nothing else even comes close, not even your own. That's how much Tai loves Sora. I've just gone and screwed over his one chance for happiness and what does he do? Absolutely nothing, I know he's never really had violent tendencies, but I mean think about what I did.  
  
I was so concerned about whether or not Sora would choose me that I didn't even consider the effect it would have on Tai if she choose me. I didn't think of the effect it would have on our friendship, on his and Sora's. I'm supposed to be in love with Sora and I didn't even think of the toll making this decision most likely had on her. Am I some kind of incompetent imbecile? What kind of friend am I who disregards his friendships as easily as someone disregards rubbish? What kind of boyfriend am I who doesn't even consider how his actions partake on the one he says he loves?  
  
What kind of idiot gives me of all people the crest of friendship? Somebody up there definitely screwed up when they figured I deserved it and that I was worthy to be part of the digi-destined. I've never been any good at the friendship thing, in the digital world I spent a lot of my time fighting and now this. Friends don't screw over friends. And friends definitely don't lead on friends' girlfriends and fall in love with them. I know I didn't really lead her on, but still I think that friendship just found a new all time low.  
  
Sora told me what he said when she told him last night. "It's not your fault and it's not Mats.' Stuff like this happens." He's right stuff like this happens, not to most people, but for some strange and unknown reason, all this bad stuff only happens us. An evil talking tree convinces me to destroy my best friend and his digimon. We get turned into key rings by some kind of freak clown accident. My little brother is kidnapped by a puppet, his sister kidnapped first by a vampire and then some mutated sea- monkeys.  
  
I used to think that if you had a bad spell of luck it only meant that you were destined for a good streak. I used to think that everyone got an even share of luck, what joke.  
  
Some of us, me for example, will have every good thing matched by a much more terrible bad thing every single time at the exact same time i.e. now. Sora is this amazing girl with so much going with her you wouldn't expect her to fall for jerk like me who screws up his best friends life, but somehow she did, that's the good part. I screwed up my best friends life in a matter of seconds, just in case it isn't as obvious as it sounds, that's the bad part.  
  
Idiot should be my middle name.  
  
You know, I should write a song about this.  
  
Rules are made to be broken, but codes are made to stand.  
  
I wish someone had told me before my life got out of hand.  
  
Did you ever wonder why, why friendship made a code?  
  
So you wouldn't end up walking upon the lonely road.  
  
When you decide to follow your heart don't let desire take the wheel  
  
Desire breaks the boundaries between what is true and what's surreal  
  
Remember all your values the ones you know by heart  
  
Because friendship made a code and codes are meant to last.  
  
Masterful, if I do say so myself. That's music for you, simplifying what's wrong. It's always what's wrong, never right. Being in love with Sora seems so right, but it was always a wrong. You have to look at it from a different perspective, I could go on a little more about screwing over my best friend but I think that's the basic plot of this entry and you've got the point by now.  
  
I wish none of this had ever happened. I bet that because of me Tai has completely given up on love. I know it's going to be all my fault when he gets a second chance at happily ever after and he doesn't take it because he sees no point in loving anyone anymore. When love is right there and all he can see is this mess that I got him into and the twisted remains of his heart.  
  
So here's to friendship. I hope that no one else has a friend like me, selfish and brainless caring more for anything and everything else than his best friend. Let's just all hope I'm a once in a lifetime sort of thing or even better a once in a million years. That makes about 1,000,50 years I figure till the next Jackass comes along with as little disregard for his friends as I do.  
  
Hope he doesn't make the same mistakes I did. Hope that Jackass' will have evolved by that time to something more desirable.  
  
He finally closed the black leather book and took a look around his room. There was a picture of the entire digi-destined team standing together back when it was the eight of them. Kari and TK sat at the front of the group smiling at the camera. 'They always did make a cute couple' he thought.  
  
Himself and Tai stood in the middle of the next row, Tai behind Kari and Matt behind TK. Sora stood next to Tai, the two sneaking meaningful glances at each other.  
  
'I've never seen anyone look at each other the way those to would look at each other. It was almost as if they didn't even realize we were there.'  
  
Matt sighed. Tai was like a brother to him. He would do anything to make sure he didn't loose that friendship. He picked up the phone and dialed Tai's number.  
  
"Hello Kari speaking," Kari answered after a few rings.  
  
"Hey Kari it's Matt. Can I talk to Tai?" Matt asked.  
  
"Sure I'll just say bye to TK then put you through," she told him.  
  
"Thanks Kari," Matt replied. He waited a few minutes before the phone was taken off hold.  
  
"Hello?" the voice asked.  
  
"Hey Tai," Matt offered. "Can we meet somewhere? I need to talk to you about something really important, too important to talk about over the phone."  
  
Silence was the reply.  
  
---------- to be continued ----------  
  
So what's Matt' ingenious plan to make sure his friendship isn't in ruins, and how is Tai going to react. If anyone has any real good ideas write them with your reviews. I hope all you Matt and Sora fans are happy, cause I've always been a Tai and Sora fan myself. Thanks for reading please review.  
  
By the way could any of you tell me their last-names because I need them for future chapters, they would be very handy in an epilogue. 


	7. The Greatest Pain Imaginable

Disclaimer – I don't own it.

1 + 1 + 1 = 2 Right? – The Greatest Pain Imaginable

December 30 

Dear Diary,

There's a whole section of psychology devoted to fears.  Some people have made it their life's work naming each and every one.  There's arachnophobia, sophmophobia, and so many more.

Everyone is afraid of something.   Even the bravest person has a fear, most likely fearing being afraid.  Tai is the bravest person I know and he has been afraid more than once in his life.  He's so selfless, his greatest fear is losing all those he holds dearest to him.  One down, about ten to go.  

My greatest fear?  I use to think it was spiders, I mean I actually ended up hyperventilating once.  No, they're not even close to my greatest fear.  You can tell when you're really afraid of something when it effects your life in a major way.  When it stops you from grasping what you want the most.

I'm afraid to love.  I'm afraid of putting someone else before myself.  I fear the consequences of loving someone more than anything else and losing them, being left alone.  I'm so scared of giving someone my heart, completely and utterly loving him, only to find that they don't feel the same and not to have my love returned.

What hurts the most is the thought of them dying.  They say it is worse to have loved and lost than to never love at all.  I don't believe them.  I fell in love with two boys but lost one, that is the most painful feeling anyone should have to be put through.  I don't believe anything could be worse than this pain.  Never loving him is the easy option, the less painful one, and the one that sacrifices nothing.  Loving is the tormenting one, the one that sacrificed my heart, my friendship, the one that risks everything for what seems like so little.

Face your fears I keep telling myself.  The only people who can say that convincingly are the ones like Tai.  The really brave ones like Tai, who face their fear every single day, the ones who have the greatest possible fears imaginable and somehow they still live everyday as if it was just the same as everyone else.

No one is fearless; some just have a higher tolerance of fear.  Some people fear rejection, some the future, some the past, some failure, but no one is without fear.  Not even Tai.  And most definitely not me.

Signed Sora 

She shut her diary.  Underneath it lay her ticket to Matt's concert tonight, the best seat in the house.  She decided to get there early hoping she could see him before the concert.

When she got there she was told that Matt was busy with someone and couldn't see her.

_'I wonder who?' she thought.  __'Oh well.  I'll just have to see him after the concert and ask then.'_

Half an hour later the concert hall started to fill with Matt's many fans.  Sora quickly went to her seat in the front row.  The girls began to scream as Matt and the band made their way onto the stage.

"Hey everyone!" Matt called.  "Thanks for the warn welcome.  This first song is written for someone quite special to me.  This first song is called 'All or Nothing'."

The intro of the song began to play and the girls began to scream.__

_"I know when he's been on your mind _

That distant look is in your eyes 

_I thought with time you'd realize_

_It's over, over_

_It's not the way I choose to live_

_And something somewhere's got to give_

_As sharing this relationship gets older, older_

_You know I'd fight for you_

_But how can I fight someone who isn't even there_

_I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you_

_I don't care if that's not fair_

_Cause I want it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_There's no where left to fall_

_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_

_Is it all?_

_Or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends_

_With a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here with nothing at all_

_There are times it seems to me_

_I'm sharing you with memories_

_I feel it in my heart_

_But I don't show it, show it_

_And then there's times you look at me_

_As though I'm all that you can see_

_Those times I don't believe it's right_

_I know it, know it_

_Don't make me promises_

_Baby you never did know how to keep them well_

_I've had the best of you _

_Now I want the rest of you_

_It's time for show and tell _

_Cause I want it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_There's no where left to fall_

_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_

_Is it all?_

_Or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends_

_With a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here with nothing at all_

_Cause you and I_

_Could lose it all if you've got no more room_

_No room inside for me in your life_

_Cause I want it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_There's no where left to fall_

_It's now or never_

_Cause I want it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_There's no where left to fall_

_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_

_Is it all?_

_Or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends_

_With a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here with nothing at all_

_Cause I want it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_There's no where left to fall_

_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_

_Is it all?_

_Or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends_

_With a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here with nothing at all."_

_(O-town 'All or Nothing')_

The crowd roared loudly.  Sora was less attentive the rest of the concert.  She was busy thinking about the song lyrics.  He said the song was for someone special to him.  To Sora's dismay, that didn't necessarily mean her.

The song had really confused her.  If he didn't mean her then he just sang a song to some other girl and he was her soon to be dead boyfriend.  If he was singing to her then he either didn't trust her or didn't think the relationship was going anywhere, which meant he was her soon to be ex-boyfriend.  She didn't like the sound of either option, but knew she couldn't do anything about it till the concert was over.  _'Thirty-five more minutes,' she thought glancing at her watch._

"This next song is written from the perspective of a good friend of mine," Matt said.  He nodded to the band signaling that it was time to play and began to sing.

"Oh oh yeah This isn't goodbye 

_Even as I watch you leave_

_This isn't goodbye_

_I swear I won't cry_

_Even as tears fill my eyes_

_I swear I won't cry_

_Any other girl_

_I'd let you walk away_

_Any other girl_

_I'm sure I'd be OK_

_Tell me what makes a man_

_Want to give you all his heart_

_Smile when you're around_

_And cry when you're apart_

_If you know what makes a man_

_Want to love you the way I do_

_Girl you got to let me know_

_So I can get over you_

_What makes her so right?_

_Is it the sound of her laugh?_

_That look in her eyes_

_When do you decide?_

_She is the dream that you seek_

_That force in your life_

_When you apologize_

_No matter who was wrong_

_When you get on your knees_

_If that would bring her home_

_Tell me what makes a man_

_Want to give you all his heart_

_Smile when you're around_

_And cry when you're apart_

_If you know what makes a man_

_Want to love you the way I do_

_Girl you got to let me know_

_So I can get over you_

_Ooh . . ._

_Other girls will come along_

_They always do_

_But what's the point_

_When all I ever want is you_

_Tell me . . ._

_Tell me what makes a man_

_Want to give you all his heart_

_Smile when you're around_

_And cry when you're apart_

_If you know what makes a man_

_Want to love you the way I do_

_Girl you got to let me know_

_Let me know_

_Girl you got to let me know_

_So I can get over you"_

_(Westlife 'What Makes a Man')_

It was oblivious to everybody but Sora who Matt's friend was.  To Sora it seemed as obvious as saying the sky was blue.  Who else would be feeling this way?  Apart from maybe her, the only person possible was Tai.

She tried to remember what Matt always said about music.  Something to do with being able to explain your most complex emotions in a single word.  She thought about her most complex emotions and one word that could sum them up as easily as Matt summed up his.

"Tai," she whispered unheard by those around her.  

She met Matt backstage after the concert.

"I'm glad you're hear," he said.  "There's something really important I've been thinking about and we really need to talk about it."

"Sure," she replied nervously.  "Just name the place and time."

"Here and now," he replied simply.

"Sounds good to me," she said quietly.

---------- to be continued ----------

How was that?  I hope you liked it.  Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	8. The Power of a Smile

Just so you know this entry was written before Sora's, it's just what she had to say needed to come first because this one gives everything away

Disclaimer – I don't own it.

1 + 1 + 1 = 2 Right? – The Power of a Smile

Journal Dec 30

It has been just under a week since the last time I wrote.  Over the past week I have been sporting an attractive set of fake smiles to keep my family happy.  It basically worked, apart from Kari.

She has the same ability as Sora to read peoples eyes.  It makes her a brilliant judge of character, but it also means that unless you're a fabulous actor that can force a smile into your eyes you are left with an undesired result.  She won't give up until she finds out the reason why you're upset.  When I was younger her doing so was always able to force a smile onto my face, a proper smile.  When I was younger my problems were so much easier to disregard.  My problems were nothing compared to this.

Even my inquisitive little sister couldn't help, no matter what she did.  So I was forced to tell her what was wrong.  She understood that I wanted to be alone and didn't bother hassling me for more details.  Sometimes little sisters aren't quite as bad as they seem, especially not mine.

I think the main thing that happened was that Matt rang.  He probably had just received the news from Sora, so I guess he was feeling kind of guilty.

I came into the kitchen to get a drink to find Kari on the phone.  It was obviously TK.  I swear she spends more time talking on the phone to him than she does talking to him in person.  She had just changed lines when I came in.

"Hello Kari speaking," she said.  She said nothing for a second then told the person on the other line that she would just say bye to TK.

"Am I psychic or what?" I muttered.

Kari just scowled at me and resumed to telling TK that she had to go.

"So who's the phone for?" I asked.

"You," she replied handing me the phone.

I was pretty confused by now.  I figured whoever was on the phone must have been really important, especially if she stopped talking to TK for them.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Tai," Matt offered.  "Can we meet somewhere?  I need to talk to you about something really important, too important to talk about over the phone."

I didn't reply at first, I was just too shocked.  I couldn't speak.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to speak to right now, but this needs to be said," Matt told me.

"How about next year?" I said monotonously.  I don't hate Matt or anything; I don't even blame him.  Now that I think about it, I blame myself for this, for some strange reason this all boils down to me somewhere along the way.  I think the problem was that I couldn't really bear to look at him knowing that he was the one she choose.

"But who am I going to spend New Years Eve with?" Matt asked.  "Joe and Izzy are a couple of stiffs.  TK is still too young to drink, and you know what girls are like."

"Yeah," I said chuckling slightly.  Kari popped her head in making sure she wasn't imagining what she'd just heard.  I motioned for her to go away and she did so.

"I understand that you probably don't want to see me Tai," Matt said returning to a serious tone.  "In all seriousness, if it was the other way round I wouldn't be as alright with it as you are.  It's just I don't want to go into a New Year us not being best friends anymore.  I don't want five or so years of friendship screwed up because of a girl."

I sighed.  "How about the 30th?"

"Why don't you meet me before my concert then around four?" he said happily.  "I promise, no monsters this time."

"No monsters," I said.  Then we said good bye and that was that.  

The first time Sora choose Matt over me was before one of Matt's concerts.  The concert he had last year with all the monsters.  I can remember it so clearly, it's like it was sent to torment me till I can't stand it and just give up.  Someone up there has some kind of sick, twisted sense of humor.  I'll have them know that I for one don't find any of this crap the slightest bit funny.

Not all of it haunts me though.  Some of it actually makes me laugh.  I wish Oagumon were here.  If it weren't for him I probably would have felt like this that time too.

"At least leave us the cookies," he had said.  It still brings a genuine smile to my face to this day.  Since Christmas Eve it has taken a lot to bring even the smallest smile to my face, genuine or otherwise.  See why I miss Oagumon.  

Maybe I'll visit him tomorrow.  That should cheer me up, somehow he has that ability when everyone else can't.

Oh well its almost ten to four so I better go to meet Matt soon.  Wish me good luck, at least one of us are going to need it.

Time to reinstate the fake smile that's been plaguing my face for the past week.  It's amazing the power a smile has over people.  It can brighten someone's day.   Dampen someone's hopes.  Shatter someone's dreams.  Cease people's worries.  Arise someone's jealousy.  Give away your thoughts.  Even answer someone's prayers.  It's amazing how something so small and requiring so little can do all this and more.  A simple smile could make my whole world disappear in a matter of seconds, but it never mattered as long as she didn't disappear along with it. 

Somehow, smiling just got less appealing.

"Hey Tai," Matt said as Tai entered the theatre.

"Hey," Tai replied.  "Am I imagining things or did this place just get a lot bigger than last time?"

"It did.  This place can now hold half a million people," Matt replied.

Tai nodded.  "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Just a sec," Matt said.  "Hey Mac, can you make sure no one disturbs me?"

The security guard just nodded.

"It's about Sora," Matt said as they reached the dressing room.

"I figured," Tai replied.

"I don't want a girl to come between us," Matt said.  'I've been thinking a lot lately and I've decided to breakup with Sora."

"Why?" Tai asked.

"Because I don't deserve her as much as you do," Matt replied.  "She was so much more to you than a girlfriend and I can't compare to that.  You don't just love her Tai you need her.  She's like the air you breathe, she's your reason for every breath, and without her you'd be nothing.  She's your whole world, your entire universe.  Your everything.  She means more to you than anything else in your life.  She's more precious to you than life itself.  You would walk through fire just to be with her, forever.  You would cross an ocean just to hold her.  You would give up all you had in a second just to see her smile.  You would walk through hell and not think twice for her.  Words can hardly describe how much you love her."

"You can't do that," Tai said.  "Sora choose you.  She loves you.  You can't hurt her like that."

"I've done a lot of thinking over the past week and I made my decision," Matt said.  "Yes she choose me, but she doesn't love me the way she loves you, not even close.  She loves you as much as you love her."

"You know that's not true Matt," Tai said.  "You're just trying to justify breaking up with her, that's all.  I won't let you break her heart.  She loves you, why else would she have chosen you?"

"I'm the safe option," Matt replied simply.  "I'm the one who won't break her heart."

"What?" Tai exclaimed.  "She knows I would never hurt.  I could never live with myself if I was the reason she was crying."

"She knows you would never hurt intentionally," Matt said.  "But you could never know that this was hurting her. She's scared Tai.  She's afraid she loves you too much.  She's afraid of the pain she thinks she is destined to feel to be without knowing how much you have loved her for all these years.  She's afraid that her love won't be returned by the one that she loves the most.  She's afraid you could never love her the way she loves you."

"But I do love her," Tai said.  "I love her more than you could ever imagine."

"It's not me you should be telling this to," Matt said.  "I'm ending this after the show.  I'm going to tell her what I told you and end it."

"Thank-you Matt," Tai sighed,  "You're a real friend for doing this."

"Something's are just too important to leave to chance," Matt said as headed off.

_'I guess love's worth a lot more than thought,' Tai thought._

And at that precise moment, smiling got a lot more appealing.

---------- to be continued ----------

Viola!  That's a really sad chapter.  I almost cried writing it, though I was pretty tired and I'm more susceptible to tears when I'm tired.  Oh well, I would like to thank O-town for their help on this chapter, if you didn't notice Matt's speech was based on the first verse of 'Baby I Would'.  Please review and thank you very much for all the reviews that I've received so far.


	9. Facing the Demons

Disclaimer – Don't own it.

1 + 1 + 1 = 2 Right? – Facing the Demons

Log 30/12

I'm definitely not what you would call a brave person.  In fact I'm usually the one making the wise cracks about bravery and stupidity being the exact same thing.  I usually end up with a bruise somewhere, but that's beside the point.  I always thought bravery was only something you found in fairytales or watched at the movies.

But bravery isn't about fighting some giant or slaying a dragon, those are just metaphors for the things you're really fighting.  Being truly brave is about meeting what you fear the most head on.  It's about fighting something a lot scarier than some miniscule dragon.  Bravery is about not giving up no matter how much fear tries to hold you back.  Bravery is about accepting your fears and doing it anyway.  It's about admitting that you are afraid.

In accordance with my old definition, this is the "bravest" thing I'm ever going to do in my life.  I'm going to break up with Sora; told you it was "brave".

According to my new definition, no.  This will be the most generous thing I'm ever going to do in my life.  One day I'll look back on this moment and be proud of what I'm about to do.  Definitely not tomorrow, and probably not anytime soon, but someday I will think of this as one of the best times in my life.

Right now, I'm just hoping that Sora can put her fears behind her and follow her heart.  Any fool can see it will lead her to Tai, they just needed a little push from yours truly in the right direction to help them along.

I've been doing a lot more thinking since Christmas.  Thinking about the future, the past and where my place is in all of this.  I think the past was what helped me the most in making my decision, especially our times together in the digital world.

 I thought about when Tai disappeared, how Sora was the one who went looking for him.  How they were always right by each other's side no matter what.  The secret smiles the two would share when they thought we weren't watching.  Sometimes their eyes would meet and Tai would stop mid-sentence forgetting all he was about to say.  The times we would all burst out laughing if one of them mumbled the others name in their sleep.  The way they always seemed like they were on top of the world as long as they were together.  And then at times it seemed like they didn't even realize we were there like they had a little world of their own.

That's when I realized it.  She can't live with out him.  She will always be happiest with Tai, because she will always be so in love with Tai that nothing else seems to matter the way it use to.  I also realized that I have no right to say that I'm in love with her, compared to Tai I feel nothing for her.  I can still breathe without her, and my life would not seem so insignificant without her in it.

So I'm now making up for recent violations of the friendship code by ending it with Sora.  I like Sora a lot, but it's unfair on the two of them to keep something going that will probably end in a year anyway, when those to are more in love than anyone else I know.  Apart from maybe Kari and TK, but that's equal.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Someone opened the door interrupting Matt's thoughts.

"Matt Sora's here to meet you," Mac said.

"Send her through I'll just be a sec," he replied turning back to his diary.

'I guess it's time to face my demons.  Wish me good luck.' He wrote.

I'm glad you're hear," he said as he met Sora.  "There's something really important I've been thinking about and we really need to talk about it."

"Sure," she replied nervously.  "Just name the place and time."

"Here and now," he replied simply.

"Sounds good to me," she said quietly.

"Sora we have to break up," he told her.

Sora hadn't expected him to say it so simply, she was speechless.

"I do care for you, a lot, but there's no point carrying on a relationship if neither party has their heart in it," Matt said.  "Your heart will always belong completely and utterly to Tai.  I know you're afraid to love him Sora.  I know that you're scared that he won't love you back, but you have no reason to be scared.  You can see it in his eyes.  He's more in love with you than you could ever imagine, and you choosing me rendered him dead on the inside.  I know it's breaking your heart to see him like this, especially to know that you're the reason he's so unhappy, but you shouldn't let fear control you.  You should follow your heart back to Tai."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.  "How did you know?"

"I guessed," Matt said.  "All I really knew was how in love you and Tai were and how much he loves you.'

"Thank you," she said.

"It's alright," Matt replied.  "But Tai's waiting outside for me.  Instead he's going to get you.  It's time to face your demons Sora."

"I'd demons over this any day," she mumbled

"Too bad," Matt said.  "He's waiting."

Sora stepped outside and Tai looked up expecting to see Matt.

"Hey Sora," Tai said.

"Hey," she replied quietly biting her lip and staring at the ground.

Tai stepped closer to her and bent down to look up at her face.  Tears glistened in the corners of her eyes.  She tried to force a smile onto her lips but it didn't quite fool him.

"Sora, I've known you for over five years, do you really think you can fool me with that?" he asked.

She smiled a more genuine smile at him.  "I guess," she said.  "We need to talk Tai."

"I know," he replied.  "Do you want to go somewhere else? I mean the back entrance to the concert hall is great and all, but it doesn't seem the right place for private conversations."

"I agree," she said.  "Why don't we just take a walk?"

"Sounds good to me," he said.

They walked in silence for awhile before Tai finally had the courage to speak.  "Matt told me you were afraid,' Tai offered.  "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tears began to well in her eyes.  "Like he said Tai, I was too afraid,' she said trying to hold back her tears.  

Tai wrapped an arm around her shoulder to comfort her.  " Sora, I love you so much," he whispered.  "And I don't want to be the reason that you cry.  You never have to be afraid that I don't love you.  The worst times in my life had to have been this past week; the thought that you might not love me hurt so bad Sora.  I was so close to just letting go of everything and giving up, it was only you that stopped me.  I can't live without you Sora, but I could never leave without saying goodbye."

Sora said the only thing that she knew would be true no matter what, "I love you Tai," she said.

"I love you too, Sora," he said.  

They stopped and Tai pulled her closer to him.  Their breath mingled as their face came closer.  Tai put his hand under her chin lifting it towards him.  "And I always will," he whispered just before their lips met in a sweet, meaningful kiss.

"Always and forever," she whispered as they broke apart.

---------- the *sob* end ----------

  Don't worry it isn't actually the end.  I'm planning on writing an epilogue; the only problem is that I don't have a clue what their last names are which makes it a lot harder to write.


	10. Epilogue

I'm sorry about the wrong surname cause I made them up, so I'm apologizing in advance to those of you who know the real ones.

Disclaimer – Don't own it 

1 + 1 + 1 = 2 Right? – Epilogue

_July 25 __Dear Diary _

_Maybe I was wrong.  Maybe you can go back.  Sometimes the past is all we've really got left._

_Fifteen years have past since that fateful Christmas and life is perfect._

"Mom, help!" a ten year old girl with light brown hair and green eyes called as she was being chased by a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes carrying a grove of seaweed.

"Ashley Thomas Kyoto stop teasing your cousin," Kari called.

The boy blushed red and immediately dropped the seaweed.  He held out his hand to his cousin.  "Truce?" he asked.

"No way am I touching your hand after you've been carrying that," she said gesturing to the wad of seaweed at his feet.  He just shrugged.

The girl walked to where her mom and sister were sitting.  Her mom was writing in her diary while her sister was reading a book.

Hannah and Elizabeth Davison were identical twins.  They shared the same green eyes brown hair and dimple in their right cheek, but all their similarities went only skin deep.

They were only just ten and Elizabeth had already read half the junior fiction section of their library.  Elizabeth was an honor student, assistant editor of the school paper, and captain of the track team.  She was into sports and studying.  She wanted to be a diplomat just like their dad, Tai Davison.

Hannah was also into sports depending whether or not you counted cheerleading as a sport.  She was the best gymnast or the team, which is why she got captain two years in a row.  Hannah wasn't an honor student like Elizabeth but she was above average.  Hannah was more into animals and art than studying.  She wanted to be more like their mom, Sora Davison, a fashion designer.

"What are you reading?" Rebecca, Ashley's little sister asked.

"Gulliver's Travels," Elizabeth replied.

"It's about a guy who gets swept into the sea and finds all these strange islands with tiny people and giant people," Hannah added.

This has been our tradition for the past fourteen years.  Every year on July 25 the whole digi-destined team meet at the beach to catch up.  We're early this year so right now we're just waiting for the others to arrive.

Eleven years ago, twelve at Christmas, I married Tai.  It was a beautiful winter wedding with everyone there to celebrate.  About two years later I had Hannah and Elizabeth.  Four years after that we had Mathew.  Mathew has my red hair, Tai's chocolate brown eyes and sense of adventure, definitely more courage than I can handle.  He's just like Tai.

Kari and TK married ten years ago.  Kari is a schoolteacher and a novelist and TK is an architect.  They have a seven year old son Ashley, who apart from his brown eyes is the spitting image of TK and four year old Rebecca who is about as inquisitive as Kari and sees only the best in everyone.  She has short dark brown hair and blue eyes, a picture of innocence.

After New years Matt's band went over to America where he ended up hooking up with Mimi.  They've been married nine years.  They have a little boy named Sebastian.  He's seven today and has dirty blonde hair and amber eyes.  Matt became really famous in America especially in the song writing field, he writes for some of the biggest bands in pop.  Mimi is a talk show host and has her own cooking show.  The only time she takes off her hat is when she's on TV.

"Look mom, everyone's here now," Hannah smiled.

Tai, TK and Mathew were coming in from the water to greet everyone.  Mathew ran over to say hi to Sebastian while everyone else caught up on the details that had gone by over the past year.

Izzy and Yollie are married too.  They have two boys and a little girl.  Alicia is three, Kenny is six and Michael is seven.  Yollie is a chemist.  Izzy designs computer software, though that one was an obvious career.  He's even bigger than Bill Gates.

Joe is a doctor; his wife Maria is a florist, which is actually how, they met.  She was bringing in flowers for one of his patients.  Well they had fraternal twins.  They're nine and a half, Cynthia and David.

Davis did open his noodle cart, these days 'Noodles, Come Get Your Noodles' carts are found almost everywhere including a secluded little beach with only a few old friends and their families. Davis and his wife had a little boy; he is exactly like Davis and wants to carry on the noodle cart business.  Brian is about five.

Cody became a defense attorney.  He and his wife have two children, both girls.  Their names are Emily and Melissa.  Emily is two and Melissa is three.

Ken became a detective.  He's solved thousands of cases all over the world and often sought after by Scotland Yard.  He has a son of five who he named after his brother.

So that's how our lives are now.  Our lives are happy, full of hope and definitely not insignificant.

Thanks to some good friends I faced my fears and found my happily ever after.  I don't fear love anymore; I take it graciously from my son, my daughters and most of all, my husband.  I have a new greatest fear.  I fear losing all this, my new family, my friends and most of all love.

Signed 

Sora Davison

Sora looked up from her diary and scanned the people around her.

"Tai?" she said her voice frantic.

"Yeah," he said.

"Where is Mathew?" she asked.

He kissed her cheek and smiled.  "He's right behind you," he answered.

---------- the end -----------

Or is it?

Yeah it is.  I hope you liked the epilogue.  Thank you all so much for reading and feel free to read my other stories.  Please review and I hope you're all having a happy New Year.

~ Virgo Writer ~


End file.
